


压缩余生

by Jaoneu



Category: CP - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 13:03:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20815622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaoneu/pseuds/Jaoneu





	压缩余生

——你怎么这么重啊？  
因为我，是带着我的整个世界奔向你啊。

王俊凯十八岁那年考上了大学，北京的名校，985。可是他自己不喜欢，但又不敢违抗家里那些老顽固的命令，只能敲诈了他妈十万说要一个人出去旅游。

“去哪？”

“云南。”

“真不要我们一起去？”

“我成年了。”

于是王俊凯就拿上钱背上背包坐上了去云南的绿皮火车。蓝色的天空很辽阔的样子，云南多山，沿途电线杆子也多，时不时会经过黑黑的隧洞，往外一看是一望无际的连绵，中间星星点点的有一些白色的房子。他把书包放在胸前，拼命抑制住想吐的冲动。

王俊凯的妈妈曾经说过这个年代了还坐绿皮火车的人要么是穷，要么是有病。王俊凯就是有病的那种。虽然他一直觉得这句话有失偏颇，但他确实应该是有病才放着便捷的飞机不坐，偏偏要走情怀坐这种过时的绿皮火车。而且还他妈有病买的是硬座。

火车压在铁轨上咔哒咔哒的响，轰鸣声也是有的，一直刺激着王俊凯的耳膜，但王俊凯现在觉得这一点都不文艺了。大人孩子都闹的厉害，穿的花花绿绿的中年妇女在讨论那些土不拉几的披风哪条好看，男人们把衣服掀起来露出大半突出的肚子，小孩子们抢零食，说一些王俊凯听不懂的方言。原来南方的方言并不是温温软软的啊，王俊凯默默地坐远了些，然后抹掉脸上被溅的口水。

如此看来王俊凯确实是有些格格不入，他戴着白色的耳机，梳着精致的发型，时髦昂贵的衣服，安安静静的坐着玩ipad，似乎完全无法融入这纷纷扰扰的世俗。

然后他的ipad 就没电了。操，他的画只画了一半，妈的。

他第一站去的大理。下车的时候他深深地呼了一口气。火车站人很多，但到底是比火车上好些。空气中弥漫着一种说不清的味道。在火车上几十个小时都没好好睡个觉，王俊凯困得要死，匆匆买了碗羊肉米线填饱了肚子就忙着去找酒店。暑假酒店人多，王俊凯好不容易才在网上抢到的房间。

房间在古城的旁边，王俊凯坐着八路公交车坐了快一个小时。车上人挤，挤得要死，王俊凯于是发誓再也不信网上的鬼攻略了。但据说大理的出租车司机挺黑的。唉，死怂死怂。

他来大理可不是来游山玩水的。

是来跟漂亮姐姐艳遇的。不用负责，点到即止的那种，艳遇。

虽然只是傍晚，但这并不影响王俊凯去酒吧的心情。最近的那个酒吧不大，名字叫FLING，英文俚语里是艳遇的意思，及时行乐，一时放纵。王俊凯整理了一下自己的衣领，在心里反复默念，成年了，我已经成年了。

酒吧里不太像是普通的酒吧，反而像个景点，装修带着民族气息，很有特色。但这里卖的最好的居然是米酒，王俊凯捧着一个木碗像个傻逼。酒吧里人很多，东西倒也不是很贵。老板是个很有韵味的女人，快三十岁的样子，穿着开叉的旗袍，露出雪白的大腿，头发低低的用个木簪子盘在脑后，眼睛大，鼻子挺，嘴唇薄，胸挺，腰细，屁股翘，兼具青涩女孩的清纯和成熟女人的性感。是个很复杂的女人。

可王俊凯对这种姐姐型的女人不感兴趣。那女人在吧台喝酒，一举一动都带着风情，鬓角有些头发散落了下来，虚虚的搭在嘴角边。

然后王俊凯看见一个带着姜黄色鸭舌帽的男人走过去搂住她的腰，跟她交换了一个缠绵的吻。男人的脸看不太清，只看得出鼻梁很挺，穿了一件白色的背心黑色的裤子。浑身精瘦的肌肉，手很好看。大概是二十多的岁数。然后他就看见男人把手从女人旗袍开叉的地方伸了进去。

靠，好骚的老男人。

王俊凯抱着非礼勿视的心思移开了视线，转头一看女人的手已经抵在了男人的胸肌上，面色微微有些红，轻轻喘着气。

啧啧啧，大理的民风真是开放。他突然感觉有些口渴，然后把米酒一口气灌完了。甜甜的。但是有点上头。

“外地来的？”

那个被王俊凯骂骚不死的老男人走了过来，点了一根烟倚在吧台上问他。

王俊凯终于看清了他的长相。很好看，王俊凯这十八年里没见过比他更有味道的。鸭舌帽将英气的眉遮住了一半，往下是锐利的眼，刀削一般的面部轮廓，还有，唇上小小的唇珠。眼前的男人浑身上下都散发着一种叫荷尔蒙的东西。王俊凯咽了一口口水。

“你还是学生吧。”他的声音也很好听，像大提琴一样醇厚，气泡音很清晰。

“嗯，出来旅游。”

“北京来的？”

“你怎么知道？”

“你说话有口音。”

男人递给他一杯鸡尾酒，“我也是北京的。”

这搭讪方式可真够老土的，王俊凯伸出小肉手把酒杯接过来。

男人挑了挑眉，“你知道这酒吧的名字是什么意思吗？”

“Fling，艳遇。”

“厉害。”

“那你知道在这个酒吧的人应该干什么吗？”男人狠狠的吸了一口烟。很颓废的性感。

“干什么？”

男人凑上前来堵住他的唇，将嘴里的烟渡到他嘴里。王俊凯被呛得半死，男人捏住他的下巴，力度很重，在他脸上留下了浅浅的红痕，那双锐利的眸子饶有兴味的盯着他，“被人干，或者干别人。”

王俊凯或许也是被呛迷糊了，他眼角嫣红的问，“那你是干别人的，还是被人干的？”

男人笑了。笑的很张扬，笑的很过分。

那晚他跟男人在床上热切的接吻，像两条濒死的鱼一样渴望着对方嘴里的津液。男人的腰腹很有劲，顶的他撞在床头砰砰作响。他们在酒店的床上抵死缠绵，难舍难分。男人用沐浴露给他做的润*滑，空气中弥漫着清甜的苹果味。没带套，男人滚烫的东西射*进他身体里。

一次又一次，像一场迤逦的梦境。王俊凯疯狂的沉迷其中。

第二天起来的时候王俊凯腰酸的要命，他顶着乱糟糟的头发坐在床上发呆。没洗澡，体*液混合在他身上，脏的要死。房间乱的像是被人打劫过，骚不死的老男人也没了踪影。

妈的。自己为什么是下面那个？

整理好心情后王俊凯又去了一次那个酒吧。老男人不在，那个女老板在，头发披着，换了白色的低领衬衫和浅蓝的紧身牛仔裤，露出半截细细的腰。缘分不够，王俊凯也不再纠结。他收拾好行李换了一家酒店，然后找了个旅行团安排接下来的行程。

“导游叫易烊千玺，这是他的联系方式。”

四个字的？真奇怪。

“待会他会过来接您，只不过他们的行程已经是第二天了。”

王俊凯倒是无所谓，多给钱就是了。

那导游不一会就开着车过来了，白色的面包车，车速快的跟飙车一样。那人探出个头来对前台说，“为什么每次有人都塞给我啊小丫头？”

女孩红了脸，“易哥，冒开玩笑咯。”

王俊凯愣在了那里，“你叫易烊千玺？”

八月的风热的要死，易烊千玺把鸭舌帽摘下来挑着嘴角，“小孩儿，上车吧。”

妈的。

王俊凯磨磨蹭蹭的上了车，屁股火辣辣的疼，简直坐立不安。驾驶位上的男人若无其事的跟其他乘客唠嗑，眼神始终没落在自己身上。什么狗男人，睡完就翻脸不认人。王俊凯悄悄小幅度的挪着屁股，车上的味道倒不像寻常的面包车那般难闻，反而有一股草木的清香。是昨天他在易烊千玺身上闻到的味道。靠，狗男人居然还喷香水。果然是个骚不死的。

“喂，小孩儿，你几岁了？”

“你问我？”

“对，问你。”

车上的人把目光都集中在了他身上，他有些不自在的捏着手，“十八了。”

“哦，十八了，那我这也不算拐卖未成年啊。”

大家都笑起来，王俊凯扯着嘴角。易烊千玺说的话带着十分狎昵的意味，只有王俊凯懂他在说些什么。然后他又想起了那些激烈的碰撞。操，屁股更疼了。

易烊千玺开车带他们去了古城，车里的人都很兴奋，激烈的交谈着。王俊凯把手杵在车窗沿上看易烊千玺的侧脸。很好看，阳光打在他脸上跟开了柔光特效似的让他整个人都在发光。房子大部分都是白的，灰色的顶，天是蓝的，树是绿的，好多人吵吵闹闹。

仿佛人的眼界都一下子广了起来。天空真的真的很蓝很蓝，很宽很宽，稀稀疏疏的有些白白的云，飞檐上的铃铛叮叮作响，路上的行人撑着花花绿绿的伞，街道上还保留着一些青色的石板，清晨的阳光清清朗朗的洒下来，能依稀看到白色的鸟飞向远方的三塔。

真好看。

“十二点我们在门口集合，大家自己进去逛逛吧。”

车上的人陆陆续续下了车，王俊凯背着红色的背包在后头慢慢吞吞的走。

“喂，你带我走走吧。”

易烊千玺挑眉，“你一个人不行吗？”

“我给你加钱。加两千。”

“成，走吧您嘞。”

易烊千玺似乎跟古城里的每个人都很熟，走在人来人往的路上也总有人打招呼。王俊凯很喜欢那些街边的小铺子，菩提珠，香囊，手链买了一堆，想着回去送给爸妈。易烊千玺递给他一瓶酸奶，上面居然有粉红色的干玫瑰花瓣，尝一口甜的要死。

“你怎么尽买些小姑娘的东西？”

“你他妈才小姑娘”，王俊凯语气不是很好，“带回去送人。”

“哦，心思还挺细”，易烊千玺叼吸管的动作也跟叼烟一样，“跟个小姑娘似的。”

“易烊千玺，你几岁了？”

“二十八。”

“老男人。”

易烊千玺低着头笑，嘴角的梨涡让他少了几分狠厉，王俊凯摸了摸有些发红的耳朵。

“我带你去别的地方玩？”

“那其他人怎么办？”

“我让我哥来帮我。”

“那走吧。”

有那么一瞬间王俊凯觉得易烊千玺像个人贩子。可他长的不像。那里有这么好看的人贩子。

易烊千玺带王俊凯去一座不知名的山上捡菌子。大理的菌子在全国都是数一数二的，王俊凯除了背包什么也没带，于是易烊千玺就在街边随便买了一个竹制的小篓子，两人带了瓶水就上山去了。云南菌子很多，牛肝菌，见手青，青头菌，鸡枞，只不过要很有经验的人才能捡到。

王俊凯也不懂，就只能跟着易烊千玺乱走。

倒是捡了些杂七杂八的菌子，不过大部分都不能吃。易烊千玺又往口袋里摸烟，王俊凯看不过去，“在山里就别抽烟了吧。”

“小破孩儿还管的挺多。”易烊千玺拿了点口香糖出来嚼，咬合肌很明显的动着。

“哎，小孩儿，你知道方言里菌子怎么说吗？”

“不知道。”

“jie”

王俊凯跟着重复了一遍，“你还是继续说普通话吧，我不习惯。”

“行。”

“卧槽。”易烊千玺身后传来惊呼声，他往后看，王俊凯已经摔下了旁边一个半米的陡坡。前一天下了雨，山上滑的要命，像王俊凯这种不经常上山的人就很容易摔跤。更何况他还是平地摔小王子。

易烊千玺滑下去拉他，“没事儿吧你。”

王俊凯龇牙咧嘴的捂着腰，易烊千玺看着他似笑非笑。

“看什么看，快把我拉起来！”小孩儿炸了毛。

易烊千玺手上有薄薄的茧，就在昨天，这双手还在自己的身体里进出过，给予他世界上最亲密的爱抚。易烊千玺不容置喙的把王俊凯拉到背上背起来，王俊凯把全部的重量都压在他身上。

“易烊千玺，你是随便就可以跟别人睡觉吗？”

“分情况吧，我只跟好看的睡。”

“酒吧的那个老板，你跟她睡过吗？”

易烊千玺沉默了，王俊凯趴了一会，只觉得胸口堵得慌，“快走吧，我身上疼呢。”

“扯吧你，能有多疼。”

“我觉得疼。”

“别装了，我带你去吃火锅。”

“你请我。”王俊凯的脸颊紧紧贴着易烊千玺的颈侧。

“好。先提前说，我可请不起太贵的。”

“放屁，你都敢穿着椰子出来爬山。”

易烊千玺抿着嘴笑，小孩儿蹭着他的肩膀，声音软软的，“你到底为什么来大理啊？”

“不告诉你。”

半个小时的路程，易烊千玺背着王俊凯硬是用了一个小时才爬到山顶。就在这种鸟不拉屎的地方，居然有一个不大不小的山庄。王俊凯简直怀疑易烊千玺是故意把自己拐到这里来的。

“小易，来了？”老板热情的跟易烊千玺打招呼，易烊千玺拍拍王俊凯的屁股让他下来。

“老杨，给我做个排骨火锅，炒几个菌子。”

“行。”

排骨提前半个月腌制过，粉粉嫩嫩的透着红，汤里居然倒了一大袋牛奶，汤色奶白奶白的，加了红枣和枸杞，里面还有黄花菜和山药。蘸水是用腐乳调的，泛着红色的油。

香气很快就散出来，萦绕在王俊凯周围。菌子炒的是见手青和牛肝菌，刚刚采的，新鲜的要命。火炉上烤着小小的青头菌，还煨着青头菌炖火腿。最后还有一道桃仁夹沙乳扇，淡黄色的溢着奶香。

对于两个人来说这已经很丰盛了，易烊千玺捏着一小把盐往烤着的青头菌撒，王俊凯坐在一旁啃排骨。排骨香的要命，不肥不腻，山药绵软入口即化，王俊凯也不说话，吃的不亦乐乎。易烊千玺拿了一个烤好的青头菌递到他嘴边，王俊凯嘴里塞满了东西，实在不好接。

“快点，烫呢。”

王俊凯草草地嚼了一下把东西咽下去，然后够过去接易烊千玺手里的菌子。真的很烫，但是一入口菌子烤出来的汁水就爆在了嘴里，鲜的人一哆嗦。这种菌盖还没有开裂的小菌子是最香的，往往也比较贵。

易烊千玺也放了一个在嘴里，然后舌头就被烫了一下。“靠。”

王俊凯笑着给他递水，易烊千玺翻了个白眼。

“今儿不回去了，就在这儿住吧。”

“你勾引我？”易烊千玺盯着王俊凯看。

“放屁，我走不动了。”

“可刚刚是我把你背上来的。”

“我付钱。”

“行。”

易烊千玺可真是个没原则的老男人。

一晚上倒是相安无事，王俊凯磨磨蹭蹭的让易烊千玺给他擦完药，然后就赖在他房间里不走了。

“你别赖在我这儿，你腰不好，经不起我折腾。”

易烊千玺说的直接，王俊凯厚着脸皮摇头，“我累得走不动了，反正我就要在这儿睡”，小孩儿指着他的鼻子，“然后你不准碰我。”

“为什么？”

“我腰不好。”

“那剩下那个房间怎么办？”

王俊凯瞪他，易烊千玺又伸手去摸烟，“行，您付的钱，您是大爷。”

“不准抽烟。”

“那我出去抽。”

第二天易烊千玺是被王俊凯扒拉醒的，小孩儿的睡相实在不好看，修长的大腿紧紧地缠在易烊千玺腰上，双手搂住易烊千玺的脖子，他感觉自己快要窒息了。如您所见，起床也起的十分艰难。

两人起的挺早的，还赶上了老板一家吃早点。

包着香肠的饵块，王俊凯吃了两份。

吃完早点后两人下了山，易烊千玺跟在王俊凯后面盯着他挺翘的屁股。实际上他只是怕王俊凯再摔一跤。然后自己又得把他背下山去。

“今天我想去洱海。”

“可以，你有钱你是爸爸。”

王俊凯偏过头去看他，琥珀色的眸子在晨光下格外清透，鸭舌帽压得有些低，肩膀上沾了些晶莹的水珠，顺着肌肉的纹理滑下去。锁骨上也有，凝滞在那里动也不动。手臂和手掌上都有青筋，骨节修长，白色的背心下端扎在裤子里，露出纤细的腰线。那天晚上他缠过，确实很细。但有腹肌，八块。

该死。

“不去接其他人吗？”

“不接了。”易烊千玺想去拿烟，记起来小孩儿不喜欢，又扔了片口香糖放进嘴里。看了看只有三片了。唉，什么破小孩儿。“我这星期就带你一个，其他人扔给我哥了。”

王俊凯咧着嘴笑，易烊千玺盯着他，“那小虎牙挺可爱的。”

“滚。”

洱海是碧澄的，阳光像揉碎的鱼鳞一样细细的撒在上面，水波像女人的眼眸一般荡漾着，那面上映着的云比天空上挂着的还要柔软几分，全都向远处延伸而去，直到接至那皑皑的苍山雪。人说苍山如黛，洱海如月，现在他终于明白了。

月一样温柔，月一样明净，月一样清澈。云是变化着的，有时拦住了太阳，那光从云层的缝隙中流淌出来，然后映在身边那人的眼底。或许你见过烟火四月的杜鹃花？王俊凯觉得眼前人的生活像花，风情又热烈，他的脾性像山，沉静又温柔，他......他的眼眸像清透的洱海，倒映着花，与苍山。

你见过世上最美的湖吗？

我见过。

在易烊千玺的眼底。

八月的大理实在是非常的燥热，王俊凯一刻不停地喝水，感觉自己都要被蒸干了，易烊千玺显得自在些，大理的紫外线格外的强，他居然都没被晒黑，还是白皙的样子。

“拿着这个。”

“这什么？”

“戒烟糖。”

“你从哪里搞的啊？”

“你管我。”

易烊千玺将王俊凯手里的东西接过来，像奶糖一样的一板，也不知道有用没有。易烊千玺剥了一颗塞进嘴里，很浓烈的薄荷味。他皱起了眉头。

王俊凯扫了他的嘴唇一眼，“很难吃吗？”

易烊千玺笑了一声，然后低下头来吻他，浓浓的薄荷味在两人唇间弥散开，王俊凯顺从的闭上眼睛张开嘴，让易烊千玺的舌头伸进来。周围很安静，王俊凯突然有些害怕起来。他推开低着头的男人。

“怎么样，难吃吗？”易烊千玺用手摩擦着王俊凯嫣红的嘴唇。

小孩儿闷闷不乐的躲开他，“难吃。”

“你有喜欢的人吗？”王俊凯盯着他问。

“有。”

“那你为什么亲我。”

“因为你喜欢啊。”

“那你喜欢吗？”

“喜欢什么？”

“亲我。”

易烊千玺又低下头来，王俊凯接着往后躲，“躲什么，不是你让我亲你的吗？”

小孩儿还是盯着他，易烊千玺咬碎了嘴里的糖，味道浓烈到他使劲的用舌头抵着后槽牙。“我不喜欢亲你。”也不喜欢你。

王俊凯垂下了眼眸，过了一会儿才闷闷地说，“以后不要随便亲别人。”

易烊千玺看向王俊凯的腰，小孩儿有腰窝，腿也长，肩胛骨也好看。今天他穿的牛仔裤，裆部的拉链被藏在扣子底下，臀线很明显，被牛仔裤紧紧的包裹着。

但没有前天好看。没穿衣服的时候。

在洱海边玩了一天，两个人都累得要死。旅游区人很多，但王俊凯抱着既然来了就一定要去看看的意志硬是拉着易烊千玺转了一圈。易烊千玺觉得眼前精力过剩的小孩儿有病。明明昨天还吵着说腰疼。于是易烊千玺劝他早点找个酒店休息，晚上带他出来看月亮。

但晚上，易烊千玺没能遵守自己的诺言。

FLING酒吧的老板出事了，据说是急性胃炎，晕过去之前打电话让易烊千玺去找她。

王俊凯第一次看见易烊千玺那么着急的样子。脑门冒着汗，肌肉紧绷着，眼角也红了，牙齿打着战。“胃炎没那么严重，会没事的。”

“闭嘴。”

透过出租车的窗户王俊凯还是看见了洱海的月亮，银色的，清冷孤寂，倒映在水里倒是金灿灿的。不愧为大理四绝之一。看着那漂亮的月亮他一点也不想说话，易烊千玺看起来也不想。王俊凯打开手机订票。他想回去了，明天就走。绿皮火车也行。

在医院里易烊千玺恢复了镇定，很严肃认真的样子，把医生说的每一句话都仔仔细细的记下来，生怕漏了一点。病房里易烊千玺紧紧握着女人的手。她病了也很好看，嘴唇苍白，头发有些乱，很有病美人的样子，穿着病服都能看见胸前饱满的线条。王俊凯简直不知道自己一直跟着易烊千玺乱跑什么，简直快跑的上气不接下气，胸口也闷的发疼。

“你照顾她吧，我先走了。”

病床前的男人没有回话，王俊凯咬着下唇转身走了。

“小满，等你醒了我要去找那孩子一趟。”昏迷着的女人没有说话。易烊千玺叫她小满。他红着眼盯了她一夜。

好多人都一夜无眠。

第二天早上王俊凯打包好了东西就直奔车站，逃命一样。

在车站的时候他被易烊千玺拉住了，“走，我带你去个地方。”

“不要，我要回去了。”

易烊千玺的力气很大，王俊凯被他拖着往车里塞，“你放开我，放开我！”

“跟我走！”

易烊千玺的眼睛红的可怕，原本清澈的眸子里满是血丝，王俊凯感觉有东西从他眼角流下来，“你放开我，我要误车了。”

有人紧紧的抱住他，“我要误车了，你快放开我......”王俊凯蹲在地上嚎啕大哭。

“最早的车也只有八点的，现在才六点。”

“放开我......”王俊凯搂着易烊千玺的脖子扑在他怀里。哽咽到打嗝。

“你怎么这么重啊。”

草他妈神经病。

王俊凯最终还是留下来了，因为易烊千玺说，“我带你去酿米酒。”

为什么不去，米酒多好喝。

然后易烊千玺就把王俊凯带家里去了。靠，越来越过分。

做米酒最少也要五天，易烊千玺泡好糯米带王俊凯去吃水果，雪白的雪莲果，米黄圆圆的人参果，带着柑橘香味的佛手，雪莲果脆嫩甘甜，人参果饱满多汁。他把雪莲果切成块，人参果个头都不大可以一个直接吞。能一口吃掉的他从来不分两口。

王俊凯喜欢吃人参果，但易烊千玺坚持想喂他雪莲果。“我吃软不吃硬。”

“放屁，你吃硬不吃软。”

好骚啊。王俊凯给他翻白眼，这就是传说中的老流氓。

“重新带你去看一次月亮吧。”

“我不去。”

“不去就算了。”

“我们回去睡觉吧。”

“你又勾引我。”

王俊凯轻轻捂住易烊千玺的眼睛，小孩儿身上有股很温暖的味道，手也软软的，“走吧哥哥。”

说是睡觉就真的是睡觉，虽然易烊千玺洗完澡就只穿了一件浴袍在他面前晃悠。大片雪白的肌肤露出来，锁骨靠下的地方隐约可以看见黑色的纹身，fling。他的衣服松松垮垮的罩住蓬勃的肌肉，浑身带着沐浴露的香气。王俊凯趴在床上像一只鸵鸟。

“你怎么不去客房睡，我都给你收拾好了。”

小孩儿闷闷的没有答话，易烊千玺也不再问。他拉起被子躺在王俊凯旁边，王俊凯能感觉到右边塌陷了下去，然后那人的呼吸慢慢变得平稳。看来是真的很累啊。两个人的气息暧昧的交织在一起，王俊凯又闻到了那股草木香。让人挺安心的。

易烊千玺醒来的时候小孩儿又四仰八叉的扒在他身上。这孩子什么品种的，考拉吗？

“王俊凯，起来。”

“嗯？”小孩儿揉着懵懵懂懂的眼睛看他。

“这个点儿都该吃晚饭了。”

王俊凯磨磨蹭蹭的起床洗漱，易烊千玺雷厉风行的进厨房做饭。

“吃什么啊？”

“我可不记得导游还要包吃住。”易烊千玺打开冰箱发现啥也没有，只有厨柜里的几包方便面，“只能吃这个了。”

“其实你根本不会做饭吧。”

“扯呢你。”

“那我们出去吃烧烤吧。”

“走。”

夜市都是很热闹的，人来人往熙熙攘攘。他们居然一觉睡到了晚上九点，估计晚上也是睡不着了。他们就在路边的小摊坐下来，这家生意很好，烤摊上得堆着百十串肉串，土豆，莲藕，香肠，虾饺，还有小黄鱼。王俊凯盯着老板往串串上刷油，刷辣椒，冒着烟滋滋作响。

“好挤啊这家。”

“好东西都是值得等的。”

王俊凯点了好多，光小肉串就点了五十串，两个人都换的黑T恤，在角落里认都认不出来。夜市也很吵，人来人往的非常热闹，到处都是烟火味。王俊凯跟易烊千玺说话都得吼着，“我吃不了太辣的！”

“那惨了我还让他多放了点辣椒。”

“易烊千玺你没心吗？”

“好了我知道啦，大菊为重。”

半个小时后吃的终于上来了，王俊凯吃的一嘴油，红红的嘴在灯下简直反光。易烊千玺吃得少，给他递了一瓶酸角汁。

“少吃点，吃多了要积食的。”

“那晚上你给我揉肚子。”

易烊千玺没答话，王俊凯趁着夜色黑上去啃易烊千玺的喉结。“操，你没擦嘴。”

“易烊千玺。”

“嗯？”

“你来大理多久了？”

“十一年吧。高考完我就过来了。”

“那挺久的了。”

“嗯，确实。”

“那酒吧的老板几岁了。”

“三十二。”

“你喜欢上她的时候她二十一了。”

“嗯。”

“我喜欢上你的时候你都二十八了。”

“......”

“而且还没嫌弃你。”

王俊凯凑过去亲他，被他避开了，“易烊千玺，过五天我就走了。”你会不会为了我回北京，然后也爱我一个十一年，又一个十一年。

易烊千玺把头靠在椅子上，露出性感的喉结和修长的脖颈，锋利的下颌线毫无保留的展现出来，“我喜欢她不止十一年”，他的胸膛微微起伏着，“是十二年。为了她我连大学都没有读。”

“我那天看见你亲她。”

“她不喜欢我。”

“我以为只可以亲喜欢的人。”

“小满是在可怜我。”

“她叫小满？”

“嗯。”

这天晚上易烊千玺还是没有碰他，两个人在一张床上背对着背。王俊凯知道易烊千玺半夜起来发呆，伏特加像水一样灌。他不知道易烊千玺在想什么。易烊千玺像烈日里的冰，冬日里的酒。都是他最渴望的东西。

又是一个清晨，王俊凯很晚才睡着，醒来的时候易烊千玺正在蒸好的糯米里放酒曲，嘴里含着糖。大概是戒烟糖。腰上系着围裙，上身是墨绿色的卫衣。“起来了？”

“嗯。”

“你在你自己家里可以抽烟的。”

“打算戒了。”

王俊凯拿过他手边的酸奶喝，嘴边留了一圈白白的奶渍。易烊千玺瞄了他一眼。

“酒吧里的米酒是你做的？”

“对。”

“很好喝。”

“这些做好了我给你寄去北京，你给我留个地址。”

“好。”王俊凯笑的眉眼弯弯。

米酒的发酵还需要两天，因为是夏天，所以需要的时间也短些。听易烊千玺说这米酒是小满教他做的，后来他出师了，小满也懒得做，就全部交给了他负责。听着时间也挺长了，做了快十年的米酒，也难怪做的这么好。

接下来两天的相处说不出的安稳。易烊千玺始终是个很会照顾人的老男人，喝水帮你拧瓶盖，下雨帮你撑伞，重的东西帮你提，你的每句话他都认真听，你的每个爱好他都记下，睡觉前给你一杯温热的牛奶，偶尔说些正直又不正经的骚话。二十八岁其实根本不算大，可谁让他整整大了王俊凯十岁呢？

第二天易烊千玺坚持又带王俊凯去看了一次洱海的月亮，在FLING酒吧的屋顶。

小满在吧台上跟他们打招呼。这次她把头发扎起来了，一身白色的裙子，没有化妆的样子也还是很好看，脸蛋小小的，像个不谙世事的小姑娘。手上戴着一个孔雀形状的银镯子，显得手腕又白又细。王俊凯觉得她二十一岁的时候应该就是这个样子吧，不施粉黛，却美得过分。

易烊千玺把他拉到屋顶上接吻，舌头都快抵到他的喉咙了。他不知道易烊千玺为什么会这么激动，比以往的每一次都要热切，都要动情。月光温和的洒在他们身上，柔柔的。

“王俊凯。”易烊千玺难得叫他的名字。很好听。

“怎么了？”

“你嫉不嫉妒小满？”

“你有毛病吧。”王俊凯的心跳快的过分。

“你不用嫉妒她。”

“我本来就没嫉妒她。”

万家灯火映在易烊千玺眼底。王俊凯发现他笑起来有卧蚕。

“你比她好看。”

“......我本来就比她好看。”

“嗯。”

王俊凯回北京那天下雨了，易烊千玺去车站送他，撑着把蓝色的伞，另一只手拿着燃到一半的烟。不是戒了吗？王俊凯皱了皱眉头，却什么都没说。他不想跟易烊千玺走在一起，非要一个人走到前面，红色的书包十分明显。易烊千玺盯着那抹鲜艳的颜色一步一步的慢慢走。

王俊凯其实还挺开心的，易烊千玺跟在他后面，也算是短暂的跟随过自己的脚步了。

虽然比不上那小满。

上车的时候他往外看，易烊千玺撑着伞看着他，有些长的刘海细细软软的塌着，显得柔和了很多。他并不想让易烊千玺来送他，怕自己会像易烊千玺当初一样被勾的留在大理。明明也不是什么很悲伤的离别，有微信，有电话号码，也并不愁联系。可是他那一瞬间好想哭。

他冲易烊千玺喊：“你记得给我寄米酒。”

易烊千玺点头，嘴角有浅浅的梨涡。

又是几十个小时的绿皮火车。好慢，太慢了。他能清楚的感觉到自己在一点一点的远离这个地方，远离那个男人。还是一眼看不到头的连绵，他看着窗外的景色迅速的后退。他什么都没来得及抓住。

漫长的路途中他只吃了一盒泡面，真的特别难吃，混合着车上的味道，让他一如既往地想吐。然后他就打开ipad和手机相册画画。画苍山，画洱海，画偷拍的易烊千玺模糊的侧脸。

他记得男人的唇，男人的眉，他甚至记得男人指尖的长度。他画的很传神，那天他还发现易烊千玺有颗眉心痣，小小的。可易烊千玺的眼睛，他怎么画也画不像。那种清透的感觉，根本画不出来。

操。明明刚刚的梦里还有那双眼睛。

到北京的时候他只感觉这里的空气都让他有些窒息的感觉。他带着满身的疲惫回家。比高考的时候还要累。开门之前他深深吸了口气调整好情绪，省得那老女人要说自己浪费了她十万块钱。

“我回来了。”

“小破孩儿。”

他愣了一会儿，然后转身看向那个坐在沙发上的男人，电视前的桌子上放着两罐米酒。易烊千玺看起来可乖了，烫了卷卷的毛，换了一身运动装，笑的软软的，像是十七八岁的样子。他爸妈在厨房里忙活，厨房里叮叮当当的响。

他站在那说不出话。

易烊千玺起身朝他张开双臂。

然后他扔下行李扑在那人怀里。

“王俊凯，你怎么这么重啊。”

“混蛋。”

因为我，是带着我的整个世界奔向你啊。

完


End file.
